Sueños peligrosos
by Juls Noom
Summary: Sueños peligros, deseos que matan. Tras la traición de Sasuke Hinata huye y es secuestrada por Itachi. Naruto se da cuenta que siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y no de su hermana, quién es la responsable del corazón roto de Hinata. Hinata deberá decidir entre el amor o la venganza...ItaHinaNaruSasuSaku. Parejas mezcladas. Aclaración en el fic, muy pocas palabras para este sumary
1. Prólogo: Cosas que robar

_Hola a todos, les traigo mi creación más reciente, espero que les guste. Este es un fic que a mí en lo personal como escritora me motiva es el fic más conflictivo que he escrito, pues hace trabajar mi mente a mil para poder hacer cada capítulo más magnifico que el anterior. _

Para responder a su curiosidad el fic Es un ItaSasuSakuNaruHina y los pongo juntos por que la historia se desarrolla entre ellos, claro, no hay ni yuri ni yaoi pero las parejas si se van mezclando ^^ así que la para los fans del ItaHina y del ItaSaku asi como los del SasuHina, SasuSaku y NaruHina y Narusaku habrá partes en que involucren a estas parejas, esto aclarando un poco y también adelantándoles parte de la historia.

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno... (estos personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto).

**Categoría:** Drama, romance, acción...

**Recomendación:** +16 años

**Sueños **

**Peligrosos**

_Sueños peligrosos, deseos que matan…_

Prólogo

**Cosas que robar**

Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Hay razones para cada una de nuestras acciones.

Hay amores para reemplazar las decepciones.

Hay decisiones que cambian vidas,

y deseos que matan.

Hay sentimientos que cuidar, personas que proteger,

sueños que arrebatar y cosas que robar.

Hay tantos caminos por seguir,

pero _yo_ seguiré aquel que me lleve a ti.

Unas manos acariciaron mi cabello, unos labios besaron mi frente y los míos soltaron un suspiro al sentirlo. Un vendaje cubría mis ojos privándome de observar a la persona que hacía esto, aun que sabía con exactitud a quien le pertenecían las manos que ahora me tocaban. Lo sentí frente a mí, su aliento acariciaba mi cuello, sentía sus labios tan cerca que me erizaba la piel, su cabello apenas me acariciaba el rostro provocándome un leve cosquilleo, mis manos se mantenían bailando, abriéndose y cerrándose al compás de mi agitada respiración.

—Ya es hora —susurró en mi oído. Sus manos me tomaron por la cintura con delicadeza y me levantaron, ayudándome a poner en pie. Él se tomaba todas las molestias, para no retirar el vendaje de mis ojos. No sabía que había pasado, no sabía incluso si volvería a ver, pero realmente esperaba que sí. Él me lo había prometido.

—Sé una niña buena, ok —. Besó mi mejilla y empezamos a caminar de la mano. Hasta que él se detuvo y se colocó detrás de mí.

Sentía sus manos desenrollando la venda, sentía la luz inundar mi vista aun que mis ojos aun estuviesen cerrados. Expectativa y miedo esas dos emociones me llenaban por completo, provocando que mis rodillas temblaran levemente.

La venda fue retirada totalmente, abriendo apenas los ojos, la vi caer serpenteando hasta llegar al suelo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el pelinegro que reposaba su barbilla en mi hombro. Levanté suavemente el rostro para encontrarme con nuestro reflejo. El espejo mostraba mi nuevo rostro, sí nuevo, uno de mis ojos era del color de la sangre y el otro aún era tan plateado como la luna. Un grito ahogado se escapó de mis labios, al verlo con un par de ojos idénticos a los míos.

—Vamos a juego —musité y él me dedicó una de sus frías sonrisas acariciándome el rostro con el dorso de su mano. Me giré dejando que una lágrima escapara de mis ojos, preguntándome cuándo mi vida se había vuelto tan complicada.

Desde aquel llovioso día, nada ha vuelto a ser igual, si antes vivía llena de timidez y tristeza, ahora mi mundo se había vuelto oscuro, lleno de manchas de sangre por doquier. No he vuelto a ver a mi familia, ni a mis amigos, desde que estoy aquí junto a él.

Esperar es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, estar a su lado es la mejor decisión. _Porque realmente te prometo que serás mi maestro, tú me enseñarás como ser fuerte y cuando esté lista con estas manos me robaré tu vida como tú robaste la luz en mis ojos. Tú, Itachi Uchiha._

.

_Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo_  
_De antemano gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias ^^._


	2. 1º Sueño: Tus ojos

_**Como lo dije en el prólogo este es mi fic más difícil de escribir, aunque también el más emocionante. Hay parte de esta historia sobretodo de este y el siguiente capítulo que las escribí llorando. Me gusta plasmar los sentimientos y que estos se sientan fuertes al leerlos. **_

_**A mis lectores les pido por favor me tengan paciencia con este fic trataré de actualizarlo cada 10 o 15 días esto con el propósito de escribir una buena continuación.**_

_**¿Han caminado bajo la lluvia cuando están tristes?, los que lo han hecho saben lo que se siente, esa sensación de frío y soledad...**_

_**Para este capitulo mi petición es reviews llenos de sugerencias. Las necesito estoy en un bloqueo enorme por ahora así que todo lo que me digan me ayudará. **_

_**Y como en todos mis escritos digo gracias a mis lectores ustedes me animan a escribir cada día. **_

* * *

Primer sueño

**Tus ojos**

.

_No me quites aquello que me permite ver la luz…_

De sus platinados ojos una cristalina y negra lágrima rodó por su mejilla llegando a sus labios, pasó la lengua y probó el salino sabor de su tristeza. A esa lágrima se le unieron múltiples más, el dorso de su mano recorrió su rostro limpiando las huellas, sintiendo la humedad en el.

Mentalmente se prometió que nunca más lloraría por amor, tal y como lo había prometido otras veces. El amor era más complicado de lo que parecía, siempre terminaba involucrándose demasiado en la relación, siendo por esta razón que terminaba en momentos de ahogante tristeza como este.

Una vez más había perdido la batalla, pero esta vez era diferente, era más dolorosa. Mi mente recreó nuevamente la amarga escena.

_El pelinegro enredaba sus manos en la camiseta de mi hermana, bueno de mi media hermana, apegándola con fuerza a su cuerpo y ella a su vez mezclaba los dedos en la densa cabellera de él, mientras consumaban un apasionante beso__. _

_En el instante en que mis ojos vieron aquel acto mi corazón de por sí ya frágil y trisado se rompió, una vez más. Me di la vuelta para huir de aquel espantoso lugar, agaché la cabeza para que mi azulado y largo cabello tapase la mayoría de mi rostro y caminé sin rumbo, dejándome llevar por mis pies a donde ellos quisieran. _

Una y otra vez mis ojos veían la escena dibujada por mi mente, mi novio y mi hermana besándose y cada una de las veces era más amarga y dolorosa que la anterior. Mis pensamientos no enfocaban solamente vagaban al igual que yo.

Empezó a llover y una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. El cielo me acompañaba en mi dolor con su llanto, mezclándolo con el mío, empapándome con su tristeza.

Mis pisadas iban llenando de lodo mis vaqueros, mis zapatos sonaban cuando entraban en contacto con el suelo debido la cantidad de agua que tenían dentro. La lluvia transparentaba mi blusa pegándola a mi cuerpo, mi cabello mojado se esparcía en mechones por mi rostro, cayendo por mis hombros hasta llegar a mi cintura. Estaba tan desconcertada, tan fuera de mí misma que no podía sentir el frío o tal vez a mi cuerpo no le importaba. Me encontraba en un estado donde nada tenía importancia, mi existencia misma pasaba a ser trivial, incluso sería mejor si no estuviera en este mundo. No quería sentir dolor, no quería sufrir, lo que realmente deseaba era desaparecer.

Había llegado al parque y me encontraba cruzándolo, pues, un lugar más tranquilo era lo que ansiaba para poder pensar y despejar mi mente al menos un poco.

Definitivamente ser tímida y amable con todo el mundo _no _funcionaba, a la final siempre terminaban aprovechándose de ti. _Si tengo que cambiar para que esto no vuelva a suceder definitivamente lo haré. Nadie me volverá a pisotear nunca más._

Mientras pensaba y decidía lo que iba a hacer, la ira me inundaba poco a poco. No quería ser débil, no quería llorar, pero por lo visto cuando eres como yo, desearlo solamente se queda allí, siendo un simple deseo y todos te ven como un tonto del que pueden burlarse, pero el mundo no se equivoca, sí, había sido una tonta, una que decidió creer que el amor existe pero solamente es otra cursi y gran mentira. Apreté mis manos tan fuerte que mis nudillos se hicieron blancos y mis uñas se enterraron en mi piel.

Ensimismada como estaba no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta que su figura masculina estuvo frente a mí.

—Disculpa —dije apartándome para seguir mi camino sin rumbo. Él me detuvo del brazo iba a reclamarle que me soltara pero cuando mis ojos vieron su rostro las palabras que estaban por salir frenaron y lo único que articularon mis labios fue un débil quejido. Él era idéntico a Sasuke, las únicas diferencias que encontré fueron sus enormes ojeras y su largo cabello atado en una coleta. _Qué hice mal, por qué Dios me está castigando, al primero lo veo besarse con mi hermana y ahora veo a su doble…_

—Te tengo una propuesta —soltó. Lo quedé viendo extrañada.

—No me interesa — respondí. —Ahora si me permites… —Articulé mirando mi brazo para que me lo soltara.

Él pelinegro soltó un suspiro con decepción, su puño impactó mi vientre haciéndome escupir sangre.

—¿Ahora vas a escucharme?

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero él se mostraba tan despreocupado que terminé preguntando de mala gana —¿Qué… quieres?

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar mi respuesta. En realidad no me interesaba lo que me tenía que decir, no tenía tiempo para ello, no quería hablar con nadie. El soltó mi brazo por un instante y yo empecé a huir.

—¡Maldición! —Lo escuché gruñir y yo sonreí ante ello.

Tenía miedo y no sabía si la forma en la que me había enfrentado a él anteriormente se debía al enojo que había estado sintiendo, pero de alguna u otra forma me hizo sentir bien el expresarme así.

Empezaba a salir del parque para adentrarme en el bosque, era rápida, muy rápida, eso era lo que siempre había pensado, cuando entrenaba con mis compañeros había llevado la ventaja debido a mi velocidad. No sabía que hoy no sería así y pronto lo averiguaría.

Recibí una patada tan fuerte en la espalda, que me sacó todo el aire y terminé con un facial de lodo, el pantalón hecho girones y una camiseta que apenas me cubría. Me giré en el suelo para poder verlo pero en ese instante se sentó sobre mi cintura inmovilizándose por completo y mirándome fijamente dijo —necesito tus ojos—.

Sus palabras llenaron por completo mi cabeza, no podía articular nada concreto. La sorpresa era demasiada —_mis ojos, ¿mis ojos?, ¿por qué mis ojos?... _

—No —gemí.

Sentí un golpe en el costado de mi cuello y lentamente me desmayé, cayendo en el pozo sin fin que eran sus ojos rojos.

_._

_._

* * *

**¿Qué harían ustedes si teniendo un herman , llega el día que lo ven besarse con su novi de la forma que nunca lo ha hecho con ustedes? ¿Cuál creen que sería su reacción en ese momento?**

bueno me despido espero sus respuestas la mía la dejare en un comentario después de alguno de los suyos ^^

Gracias a todos por pasarse y de antemano por sus sugerencias y correcciones ^^

XOXO Yuen

* * *

_**Respuestas a sus comentarios: **_

_**Natalia: Holis que bueno que te haya gustado, tratando de continuarlo lo más pronto que puedo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y si tienes alguna sugerencia para la historia estará más que encantada de leerla. Muchas gracias por comentar. **_

_**Laaulyy: Es el segundo fic mío en que leo uno de tus comens o ya es el tercero?, muchas gracias. El NS que tengo planeado para esta historia es un poco inesperado e intenso en cuanto a sentimientos negativos. Hablando de el SasuSaku te dejaré que lo descubras por ti misma todas sabemos que Sasuke peca de Don Juan. Tus sugerencias quedan anotadas y ansiosa por más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y no aburres, ni mucho menos pmolestas. Muchas gracias por seguirme como escritora... y por tus comentarios. **_

_**MitcheLove: Waaa la primera maldición, jajaja yo amo esas reacciones son las que mas dicen con menos palabras espero que te guste el capitulo. Y gracias por tu comentario, añadiendo a lo que dije arriba espero sugerencias tuyas de verdad me interesaría saber que desearías ver en la historia. Saludos y un abrado. **_

_**AntoniaCifer: Waaaa, ayer te leí en Prisoner, jeje. Regresando a este fic lo de las parejas mezcladas es lo que más amo de este fic yo como escritora realmente me desafié en este ficy creo que por eso es difícil de escribirlo pero cuando ya tengo la idea en mente es tan intenso que me lleva a vivir como en otro mundo jejej (ya estoy desvariando). Soy bastante pro ItaHina es una de mis parejas favoritas por no decir que es mi favorita, incluso para escribir y leer. Eso es lo que puedo decir en cuanto a mi y al fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero sugerencias plis plis. Mente en blanco. Gracias por tu comentario. Un abrazo.**_

* * *

_Segundo sueño _

_**Mi muñeca** _

_**.** _

_No quiero ser objeto de tu diversión. _

_Los rayos del sol me despertaron de mi letargo. Me dolía la cabeza como si sufriera de migraña, puse mis dedos en las sienes y comencé a masajear despacio, en círculos, cerrando los ojos para mejorar el efecto de relajación. _

_Escuché a alguien entrando a la habitación pero no me detuve en lo que hacía, decidí ignorarlo, hasta que sentí que se acercaba a mí. Abrí los ojos y el impacto de ver los suyos, rojos, a milímetros de los míos me hizo retroceder con ferocidad._

_—Hmp —soltó esbozando media sonrisa..._

_Sólo una palabra resonaba en mi mente, "__suya"_. Él lo había conseguido, tenía acorralada mi mente. Mi cuerpo se inundó de tantos sentimientos que de repente no sentí nada, mi cerebro había decido no procesar ninguno, todos eran demasiado fuertes. Ahora estaba vacía, me sentía literalmente con una muñeca, sin nada por dentro, sin deseos, sin sentimientos, sin preocupaciones… 


	3. 2º Sueño: Mi muñeca

Holas a todos chic s bueno después de una larga espera (he tenido problemas para manejar mis personajes jejeje, una crisis de personalidades) les aunucio que por fin colgaré el segundo sueño ^^.

* * *

Segundo sueño

**Mi muñeca**

**.**

_No quiero ser objeto de tu diversión._

Cuando desperté me dolía la cabeza como si sufriera de migraña, puse mis dedos en las sienes y comencé a masajear despacio, en círculos, cerrando los ojos para mejorar el efecto de relajación.

Escuché a alguien entrando a la habitación pero no me detuve en lo que hacía, decidí ignorarlo, hasta que sentí que se acercaba a mí. Abrí los ojos y el impacto de ver los suyos, rojos, a milímetros de los míos me hizo retroceder con ferocidad.

—Hmp —soltó esbozando media sonrisa.

.  
Me encontraba en una habitación enorme pero sin ventanas, de color blanco y celeste, no había nada en las paredes y lo único que llenaba el cuarto era la cama en la que estaba ahora sentada; ésta, era de gran tamaño, seis personas dormirían en el ella con comodidad, las sábanas eran de un pulcro blanco y el edredón que las cubría era negro, contrastando así con el resto de la habitación. El piso era de madera lacada.

Me alejé de él todo lo que me permitió la extensión de la cama. Era la primera vez, en mis 17 años, que me sentía tan aterrada estando frente a alguien, el terror que emanaba de sus ojos hacía que mi cuerpo temblase levemente.

En un pestañeó estuvo frente a mí, tomándome por la barbilla, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una rodó por mi mejilla. Realmente estaba asustada.

—Adorable —articuló él con suficiencia, limpiando con el dorso de su mano la huella que había dejado el recorrido de la lágrima en mi rostro, sin ninguna señal de cariño en su roce o en sus ojos.

Escucharlo decir aquella palabra solamente sirvió para dejarme clavada donde estaba, no sentía ninguna de mis extremidades, no sabía dónde están mis labios, no escuchaba el latido de mi corazón, me sentía pesada, atrapada en esos ojos, ahora negros, que me miraban fijamente.

_—Tus ojos —esa frase resonó en mi mente, aunque ninguno de los dos había pronunciado nada. Esas dos palabras me trajeron de regreso, yo estaba en peligro, iba a morir, él me quería quitar los ojos, ¿por qué?, no lo sé, pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, no sin pelear. No volvería a ser usada, no quería ser usada. _

— ¿Q-Que quieres? —Balbuceé mirándolo fijamente. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y tenebrosa, y su agarre más fuerte.

—No lo repetiré —articuló con frialdad el moreno.

— ¡No! —Respondí. Me quedó viendo extrañado por lo que había dicho y aclaré —la respuesta es ¡no!, no tendrás mis ojos.

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, sus labios se convirtieron en una fina línea recta, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y me obligué a no desviar la mirada a pesar de la ferocidad y el terror que esta transmitía.

Deslizó su mano y apretó mi cuello, yo seguía estática, sabía que si me movía estaría muerta en menos de un segundo.

—Esa, ya no es tu decisión.

La ira y la frustración tomaron control de mi cuerpo y me abalancé sobre él, a pesar de su agarre, golpeé uno de sus costados y me soltó el cuello pero únicamente para agarrar mi rostro y estampar mi cabeza en la pared. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó por mi rostro, llegando a mi ojo derecho, impidiéndome ver con claridad.

—Si no te comportas tendré que amarrarte —sugirió. Esas palabras pronunciadas con tanta calma despertaron nuevamente el temor dentro de mí, haciendo que me quede inmóvil nuevamente. _¿Qué me pasaba?, no podía mantener el control de mis emociones, estaba alterada y nerviosa, temiendo por mi vida. _

Soltó mi rostro para volver a tomar mi cuello. Me sentía como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos, una que podía fácilmente descoserse, sin embargo esta vez las heridas serían físicas y realmente las prefería, no quería pensar en las que ya tenía en el corazón, tan frescas, tan recientes, esas eran difíciles de curar y a veces nunca lo hacían totalmente, dejando cicatrices por sanar…, esta vez no quería ser el juguete con el que él se divirtiera, pero sentía que ya había empezado a jugar y no solo con el envase de mi cuerpo, también con mi mente, esperaba que no lo hiciera con mi corazón.

Su mano izquierda limpió la sangre en mi rostro. Yo lo veía fijamente mientras hacía esto, intentando encontrar algún gesto de cariño o compasión, pero su rostro no me decía nada, incluso parecía estar algo aburrido.

Esquivé mi rostro ante su rocé pero él ignoró mi movimiento. Me soltó y salió de la habitación dejándome inmóvil, sorprendida y demasiado aturdida; me deslicé por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso. Toqué mi herida y al hacerlo, sentí una punzada de dolor en ella y humedad en mis dedos, cuando me los vi, sangre los teñía de rojo. Sabía que estaba sangrando demasiado, pero no me importó.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, el moreno traía consigo una pequeña caja de metal, se arrodilló frente a mí y con una gasa empapada empezó a limpiar la herida.

— ¿Por q-qué me c-curas?

Sus ojos encontraron los míos, esperaba una respuesta expectante pero desvió su mirada de la mía, concentrándose en la herida y supe que no diría nada, pero no me afectó tenía una pregunta más primordial que hacerle. Me armé de valor para no balbucear y...

— ¿Vas a matarme? —Solté hablando rápido. Lo había dicho, ahora sólo me quedaba esperar la respuesta.

Su mano ahuecó mi rostro y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el suyo, miré sus ojos directamente y esperé por su respuesta, pero lo que no esperaba oír era…

—Eso depende de ti…

Hubiese preferido que no me respondiera, ¿ira?, ¿frustración?, ¿enojo?, ¿tristeza?, de repente me sentí hueca, sin nada que sentir…

—…de mí… —, musité. El contexto que eso enmarcaba…, mi vida dependía de mi comportamiento…, no lo quería ni pensar, pero esto sería un infierno.

* * *

*Itachi*

Ella se dio cuenta del significado de mis palabras en un instante y había entrado en una especie de shock, verla así era fascinante, ver como poco a poco perdía toda esperanza me cautivaba.

Un instante más y sus perlados ojos estaban vacíos, ni una sola emoción se mostraba en ellos, su cuerpo reflejaba el de una muñeca, había perdido la tirantez de hace un momento, yacía en el piso lánguida y podría decirse que hasta sin vida.

Terminé de curar su herida y ella no se había movido un solo centímetro, así que la llevé en mis brazos hasta la cama, sin oposición de su parte y se quedó exactamente como la dejé.

Salí de la habitación por un poco de comida para ella, después de todo ella era mi juguete nuevo, poseedora de esos ojos que también escondían los secretos de los míos. Lo que más me interesaba y deseaba era descubrir por qué los suyos no sufrían un desgaste al usarlos, todo lo contrario de los míos. Quería solucionar el problema de perder la vista debido al uso del sharingan y si para eso tenía que arrancarle los ojos, lo haría.

Llegué con la comida y la vi justo como la había dejado cuando salí, no se había movido, puse la comida a un lado de la cama esperando que después comiera algo y abandoné el cuarto con aquella pequeña esperanza.

* * *

*Hinata*

Sólo una palabra resonaba en mi mente, "_suya"_. Él lo había conseguido, tenía acorralada mi mente. Mi cuerpo se inundó de tantos sentimientos que de repente no sentí nada, mi cerebro había decido no procesar ninguno, todos eran demasiado fuertes. Ahora estaba vacía, me sentía literalmente con una muñeca, sin nada por dentro, sin deseos, sin sentimientos, sin preocupaciones…

Estar así era relajante, me dejé llevar por aquel vacío que empezaba a llenarme por completo, sumiéndome en su oscuridad. Todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor dejó de existir, al igual que mi voluntad.

.

* * *

_**A veces es difícil decidir que es más doloroso, una cortada en el dedo, un golpe en la cabeza, las palabras de alguien, la traición… mi pregunta para esta semana es: si tuvieran que elegir entre estos dos tipos de dolor el físico o el sentimental ¿Cuál elegirían y por qué?**_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo_  
_gracias de antemano por sus comentarios y sugerencias ^^_

_XOXO Yuen_


End file.
